


come to me my hearts darling

by caesarjoestar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, theres no sex or anything like that but its tagged as underage bc tim is suppose to be 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Ra's al Ghul has waited so long.or;Your soulmark is a timer showing how old your soulmate is that continues counting even after your soulmate has died.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	1. one half of a whole

**Author's Note:**

> title is a quote from wuthering heights by emily bronte (well sort of but I edited it a bit)

For the entirety of Ra’s al Ghul’s life, the number on his wrist has not changed, a zero stamped there for all to see and to never come to life. It is not strange for a person's soulmark to be grey and dull when they are born, it is, however, strange for it to never change, to never become vibrant. This means of course that his love, the other part of his soul has not been born yet and it seems to be that he’ll never live to see them. Well, that's what everyone else thinks anyway,  _ Ra’s al Ghul has a very different view on the matter. _

It takes a long time but he finds it, the Lazarus Pits, his ticket to immortality. Meeting his soulmate is not his only reason he sort out immortality but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t one of them. To live without your other half is a somewhat empty existence, there would always be something missing to him without that other person.

He has always been a tenacious man, his strength and perseverance known to all so he would gladly wait for his soulmate no matter how long it took.

* * *

  
  


_ 19th of July, 2003 _

Blood was pumping in Ra’s al Ghul veins, he had just caught and executed a particularly annoying League traitor. He had been so caught up in the thrill of watching the fear in woman’s eyes as she realised her life was over that he almost didn’t feel the thrum of electricity dance across the skin of his wrist. 

He knew what that feeling was at once what it was and when he turned his wrist to look gone was the faded grey and now there was black.

_ Finally, his time had come. _


	2. two halves returned

For the entirety of Tim Drake’s life, the number on his wrist has not changed, it is a stark black against the pale skin of his wrist but the number exceeds five hundred. His soulmate has lived and died such a long time ago and they will never meet. 

It pained his parents greatly when he was born but it has never bothered him at all. He would have liked to have met his soulmate if given the choice but he’s okay like this he can live like this, he’s so busy anyway he’s sure he couldn’t handle a relationship on top of everything anyway.

He does think about them though. He wonders who they were, where they lived, their family and friends, what their favourite book was (or if they liked or even could read at all), he wondered how they felt about never meeting him, how they felt as they got older and older but their mark never changed. The older he got, however, the less he tried to think about them, it was useless and depressing, he could never meet them and that was final.

* * *

  
  


He swings his sword at Tim Drake to which he predictably blocks with his staff. It allows him to get close enough and gives him enough time to grab the teen by the wrist. He pulls off Tim’s leather glove and joins their flesh together, a tingling feeling goes through the both of them and Ra’s smirks at the shock on Tim’s face.

He’d know for a long time that his soulmate was Tim Drake. When Batman had finally gotten a new Robin after the last one’s demise Ra’s had researched him only to find that he had been born on the exact same day that his soulmate had been born. Now, of course, it could have been a coincidence, over three hundred thousand babies are born every day but as he watched him grow he became more and more obvious that Tim Drake was perfect. That he was what Ra’s had been missing and waiting for, for hundreds of years.

Ra’s forcefully pulled Tim’s wrist up to lips and placed a gentle kiss over the bright red number. 

“ _ Hello, my heart’s darling. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably isnt that good but i just absolutely love the concept of ras and tim being soulmates hehe >:)


End file.
